


A Neverending Table

by mirrorstone



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: BE FRIENDS DAMN IT BE FRIENDS I shriek as I bang together characters with no supports, Gen, extremely self indulgent descriptions of food, none of that weight loss seaweed bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorstone/pseuds/mirrorstone
Summary: They say an army marches on its stomach, but good food is nourishment for the soul as much as the body. Some interludes of food and friendship between the Shepherds.(aka the NO MORE PIES fic.)





	A Neverending Table

 

It was one of those rare mornings, when the sky stretched cloudless and blue, and Sumia had stopped for a moment to gaze up at it, imagining swooping through it. She brought her gaze back to the earth at the sound of someone whistling a cheerful tune.

  
“Oh hi, Donnel! Look, so many flowers are blooming today! I went through the whole meadow, and I got a couple of every single kind! Were you out picking flowers too?” Sumia called, waving with the hand that wasn't currently holding a large bouquet.

  
“No ma'am! I been out trappin', and look what I got!” He held up a string of rabbits with a proud grin. “They'll make us a mighty fine stew for dinner tonight.”

  
“Oh Donnel, that's so thoughtful of you! And it will be good to have some fresh meat for dinner tonight.” Sumia sighed wistfully. “Sometimes I wish I liked salt as much as Camellia does, maybe then I wouldn't mind salt meat so many nights in a row. Oh, but if I was a pegasus, I could just eat grass all day anyway...”

  
“Well bring your bowl and I'll be sure ta give ya a big helpin'!” Donnel said, beaming. “It's my ma's special recipe, I reckon everyone'll lick them bowls clean once they get a taste!”

  
“Thank you! Here, I know just how to repay you. Sit down and I'll do a flower fortune just for you.”

  
“Thank ya kindly. What's my fortune you'll be tellin' then?”

  
“Hmm… Oh, I know! I'll tell you who your true love will be!” Sumia said excitedly, beaming at Donnel as he blushed. “Hee hee, don't worry, it's all for fun! Now let's see here.” She pulled a daisy from the bunch and began to pluck petals in time with the names she chanted. “Olivia, Cordelia, Stahl, Ricken, Maribelle- PANNE!”

  
“Uh, Sumia? I though ya were supposed ta pick all the petals off, and ya ain't done half yet. And besides...” Donnel rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I don't think Panne's destined to be my true love. Don't get me wrong, she's a mighty fine woman, but-”

  
“No, I mean Panne's coming! Look!” Sumia pointed at the figure of the Taguel, heading towards them. “Quick, you've got to hide those!” She pointed frantically at the rabbits. “We can't have dead rabbits around Panne! _She's_ a rabbit! What if it reminds her of when her warren was slaughtered? She'll be traumatized and it'll be all our fault!”

  
“Aww shoot, you're right!” Donnel shoved the rabbits into Sumia's hands. “Quick, hide 'em!”

  
“Me? You caught them!” Sumia yelped, trying to hand them back.

  
“But I'm terrified a Panne! Ever since I accidentally caught her in one a my snares, she keeps glarin' at me like she means to string me up next!”

  
“Oh no, she's coming!” Sumia juggled the rabbits and the bouquet frantically, shoving the flowers behind her back and holding the rabbits up stiffly as Panne arrived. “Oh, h-hi Panne! Nice weather we're having today, isn't it?” The Taguel frowned.

  
“What are the pair of you doing?”

  
“We're, um, enjoying this nice weather!”

  
“Just gettin' supplies!” Donnel and Sumia turned to look at each other in mute entreaty, as they finished speaking over each other's conflicting explanations.

  
“And what's that you have there?”

  
“What? Have? Here?” Sumia repeated with dogged cheerfulness. “Um, nothing! Just some, um, some, some fake rabbits for a play Donnel and I are-”

  
“I mean behind your back,” Panne said, using her “I am being patient with the poor foolish man-spawn” tone of voice.

  
“Oh! Behind my back! Yes! Of course!” Sumia babbled in relief, pulling the abused bunch of flowers from their useless hiding place and holding them out to Panne. “They're flowers! You see, I was out in this field and I saw them all blooming in the sunshine, so I thought I'd gather a nice big bunch for later!”

  
“I see.” To both of their surprise, Panne's expression softened to a gentle smile. “While you were out foraging for supplies, you gathered enough for both the meat eaters, and the plant eaters like myself. That was most thoughtful. May I?” Sumia nodded mutely as Panne took the bouquet from her hand, selecting a clover blossom and popping it into her mouth. “They are best when freshly plucked. And such an assortment! I will enjoy this immensely. Thank you for a rare treat, Sumia.” When she had wandered off, still munching on the blossoms, Donnel breathed a sigh of relief.

  
“Psheew-ee! I was afraid our geese were cooked for a minute there! That was a lucky break huh Sumia- er, Sumia?” He waved a hand in front of Sumia's face.

  
“I never knew! Oh, I'll have to gather twice the amount of flowers I usually do from now on!”

  
“Uh, I'm afraid I don't follow ya there.”

  
“For Panne! I've wondered why I almost never see her eat with us. We don't serve a lot of fresh vegetables, do we? Not unless we could resupply at a farm or something, otherwise canned keeps better on a long march. She must always be going off and getting her own dinner. But no one should ever have to go hungry when I'm around!” Donnel scratched his head as Sumia dashed off.

  
“Well, she's sure run off like a mare with a burr under her saddle! Leastwise she left the rabbits.” He bent to pick them up and, whistling, made his way back to camp.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, as the shepherds sat around the bubbling pot of stew over the fire, two were missing. Eventually they came into view, Sumia tugging Panne by the arm.

  
“I have told you, I can not partake of this with you-”

  
“I know! But there's no reason you still shouldn't eat with us! We're like a family, Panne, and nobody should be left out. So I made something just for you!” She settled Panne on the rough log bench between Cordelia and Maribelle, and pulled out a bowl with a flourish. “Ta da! Sumia's special flower petal salad!” She lowered her voice to a whisper that nonetheless somehow failed to be any quieter. “I used to pretend I was a pegasus and eat flowers when I was a little girl, so I think I picked the ones that would taste good together! Don't tell, okay?” Panne reached out to take the bowl, examining it with curiosity. “I saved all the petals from my flower fortunes, and tossed them with some safflower oil and herb dressing, and sprinkled some pine nuts and sliced wild strawberries on top! Don't worry.” She leaned in with a smile. “I only saved the petals from good fortunes for you!”

  
“A bowl of good fortune...” Panne mused. “I have never eaten such a thing before.” She took a bite, chewing thoughtfully. “This tastes almost like something a Taguel might have made.”

  
“High praise indeed. Well done, Sumia, for finding a way to include our erstwhile companion,” Maribelle said approvingly, raising her empty bowl. “Donnel, another serving if you would be so kind?”

  
“Comin' right up!”

  
“You know…” Cordelia said, glancing over at Panne, “I don't think humans can live off flowers, but Sumia's recipe sounded like something I'd eat. I'd love to try some Taguel food, Panne, if you'd be up to sharing it with us.” This seemed to catch the Taguel by surprise, her ears twitching.

  
“You would know the food of my people?”

  
“Of course, darling, a well-rounded palate is the sign of any distinguished lady.”

  
“Ooh, yes! We'd love to share your food, Panne!” Sumia agreed, bouncing up and down in her enthusiasm.

  
“Sure would! Uh, iffen that's alright with you, ma'am,” Donnel said, stepping back a little as the Taguel fixed him with her unblinking gaze. But there was a small smile on her face.

  
“Very well. When next we stop in a place where the traditional foods of my people grow, then I shall repay your kindness, and provide for you as you have provided for me.”


End file.
